All Thanks to a Little Sisterly Revenge
by Valerian Heart1331
Summary: James and Albus embarrass Lily in front of a guy she likes, and she gets her revenge. She secretly puts a vial of veritaserum in James' drink one night, and things... escalate. \\\James/Scorpius\\\ T just to be safe.


Lily's P.O.V.

They never learn, do they?

My brothers, of course.

They embarrassed me in front of this guy I really like, Lysander.

So naturally, I must have my revenge. Today my first victim is James.

It'll be perfect- I just put a vial of veritaserum in his drink while he was at the bathroom. My plan is to ask him random- possibly embarrassing- questionshe would never answer any other time. Like- Oh! Never mind, here he comes!

Oh, and just so you know, this is what our part of the Gryffindor table is like:

AlbusHugoJamesFred

RoxanneMeRoseMolly

Oh! Yay! James is drinking! Now just sit back and watch the master of revenge...

"So, James, random personal question. Do you... like anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well who is she?"

"Oh it's not a girl. I'm gay." After he said that, he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh gods. My best friend's gay," Fred muttered.

"My older brother is gay!" Albus yelled, earning many annoyed, confused, and interested looks.

"Oh my..." was all me, Rose, Roxanne, and Molly had to say.

When James seemed to be mostly chilled out, I asked, "So James. Who is this... boy you like, then?"

"I don't wanna say."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, hun," Roxanne said apologetically.

"Well who is it then?" I pestered.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He seemed to practically swoon at the name before covering his mouth again frantically.

"WHAT," Albus said.

"Awww!" all of us girls chorused.

"WHAT," Albus repeated.

"He likes Dad's school nemesis's son!" I said.

"That's so cute!" Roxanne said.

"WHAT," Albus sad again.

James quickly got up and ran out of the Great Hall, probably to the boys' bathroom or something.

And just to make this strange turn of events even stranger, Scorpius turned and looked at me before getting up from the Slytherin table and went after James.

"Man. Revenge is so under-rated. That felt awesome!" I said.

"Wait that was your revenge?" Albus asked.

"Yes. And you're next, brother," I said, grinning maniacally.

James' P.O.V.

Oh gods. I cannot believe I just revealed my biggest secret. Well... actually my biggest secret is probably that I slept with Teddy Lupin last summer... But you get the point.

Anyway, I was currently in the bathroom, alone. Anytime someone would come in, I would make them leave. Which they all always did, what with me being a respected seventh year.

That is, until _he _came in.

Scorpius' P.O.V.

I followed after James when he ran off. I overheard their conversation.

James is gay. And he likes me.

Score!

I've like him for a while, but I never thought he ever really saw me.

So anyway, I walked into the bathroom he went into. It looked empty until I turned to the sinks.

There was James, standing in front of a mirror with a double death-grip on the sides of the sink under the mirror. He looked like he had been crying.

"James..." I began.

He then look up at me, face pale and damp from the tears.

"Go! Go away!" he yelled.

"No, James. I'm not leaving."

"Please... I don't want you to see me like this," he said, almost staring to cry again.

"James. I'm staying here."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

"W-what?"

I walked over to him then. I stopped right in front of him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Because, James. I love you."

Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

And I put everything into that kiss, knowing that if I didn't, he wouldn't believe me.

James' P.O.V.

Wow! This is awesome! Scorpius is kissing me!

Oh, wait... I should probably kiss back. Right...

Alrighty! Snogging Scorpius is way better than I ever imagined. My life is now complete.

Nah, just kidding.

Lily's P.O.V.

We didn't see James for the rest of supper. Not until we were back in the common room.

Me, Rose, Fred, and Albus were sitting in the common room, talking, when James came down from the dorms looking to be in a fantastic mood.

He walked over to where I was with Rose and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thanks, Lil," he said into my hair.

I pulled back saying, "For what?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend now." "And you're thanking me for this because..?"

"Your 'revenge'."

"You knew?"

"From the moment you said 'personal'."

"But what does that have to do with you getting a boyfriend?" Just then, there was a faint knock on the wall by the exit, coming from the other side.

"I'll show you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out through the painting of the Fat Lady. He turned my body to see the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. James grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and held it up to me.

"Weirdo. You're welcome." And I walked back in to explain to the confused faces of my friends.

**FIN.**


End file.
